


Confident(i)-ally

by lida_sen



Series: Alliance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cameos, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: Cassia returns with unexpected help. Nobody expects the Original vampires.





	Confident(i)-ally

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfiction.

Unfortunately for the impatient Kol, they can’t travel to Britain so fast. Acquiring an international portkey is out of the question, as they can only arrive at the ministry with those. The Gringotts branch won’t allow travel companions, it wasn’t part of their original arrangement. It would have been different with governmental support, but her new allies – although very powerful – are so far from MACUSA backing, that it’s not even funny.  


What is left is traveling by mundane means, and Cassia doesn’t have a passport. When she mentions this problem to the vampires, the disappointed look Klaus gives her surpasses Professor McGonagall at her worst.  


“Are you or are you not a witch?”  


“I can’t exactly pass the passport control with my magic. My kind of magic and electricity don’t mix well.”  


“You are travelling with us, original vampires capable of compelling the staff. Which won’t be necessary with my privet plane, little witch.”  


“So, our trip won’t be detected because they think lowly of ‘muggles’. It’s all well and good, but what is the plan once we arrive?”  


“We could travel to New Orleans, I have a few Dark Objects in my playhouse, “interjects Kol, putting his arms around Cassia’s shoulders. “They could be beneficial. There are weapons and things that prevent the use of magic amongst them.”  


After an explanation on Dark Objects – magical artifacts unknown to the Death Eaters – Cassia concedes that getting a few of them would be useful, so arrangements are made for a New Orleans detour.  


* * *

  
They are a bit delayed in obtaining the objects, as Kol can’t get into his playhouse. The British witch in attendance identifies a blood ward around the tomb, and Kol realizes that they need a Claire witch to open the door. Apparently, Mary-Alice was a little pissed off with him.  


During their search for a Claire descendant Klaus finds out that Marcel – whom they believed to be killed by Mikael – lives and rules the city as its king. They leave him to _talk out_ the differences between them, and Rebekah stays to ensure Marcel’s survival.  


After witnessing the shouting match and the following exchange of blows Rebekah mentions the similarities between Mikael and Klaus, which horrifies Klaus enough to realize he has better things to do, but he promises to return once he is calm.  


Cassia spends this time mostly with Finn, who needs extensive lessons on the history he missed and the technology of the 21th century. When all of the Mikaelson siblings are present, she teaches them about wand-magic, attack spells they can expect – the vampires should be honored to receive lessons from Hogwarts’ most popular DADA professor – and potions.  


Kol and Finn are overjoyed when they discover that the magic that created them and made them susceptible to the dementors also allows them to brew potions. They are not witches anymore, but with this they regain part of their legacy. Cassia sympathizes with them, though she could punch the youngest Original brother in his face when he demands private lessons with a cheeky smile and waggling eyebrows.  


(She is secretly glad that Kol’s attention-seeking nature keeps her busy on the anniversary of her parents’ death. The last two Halloweens followed the tradition of terrible.)  


Kol manages to find the last two members of the Claire family, a mother and teenaged daughter duo. He manages to sweet-talk them to open his playhouse, and little Davina looks like she has a crush (“They are so malleable, just like their ancestor. Hopefully they will avoid the Fauline Asylum. Poor Mary-Alice, she was so talented.”).  


Both Klaus and Elijah contact their witch associates, who promise to travel after them if they call. At last they can board the plane.  


* * *

  
The private jet lands at Farnborough Airport on a rainy day at the end of November. The flight went without a hitch, though for the three Original who were desiccated during the 20th century, and Cassia who usually flies with a broom it was a unique experience. Luckily immortality takes away the fear of crashing.  


They arrive at Grimmauld Place in the evening. The windows are dark, there is no sign of life. Cassia haven’t seen the interior of her home in two years, as Voldemort still has followers who know her address. Her last order to Kreacher before she left was to stay and try to find her family, hoping that house elf magic will work where nothing else does.  


She approaches the front door, check the place for foreign magical signature and when her companions don’t hear any sound from the inside, she opens the door.  


“I’m finally at home,” she mutters. “Come in.”  


Her welcome is a bit ruined as she turns on the light by Walburga’s screeching voice cursing the filth stepping into her house.  


“Kreacher! Where is the bloody curtain?!”  


* * *

  
The ancestral home of the Black family changed so much in the ten years Cassia lived here that Sirius wouldn’t be able to recognize it. Light wallpapers, no house elf heads mounted on the wall, comfortable furniture and after years of research the family tapestry is repaired, the previously blasted off family members are on it again with their offspring. Her absence proves that she is only related to the family by marriage.  


Kreacher appears with a bang, his life is saved by the lessons given on house elves. Cassia calms her suspicious elf that the visitors are from a line of witches predating Hogwarts (meanwhile silencing Kol with a glare) and asks him, “Did you find the others?”  


“No, Mistress,” the elf bows his head, pulling his ears.  


“Thank you, Kreacher. Please prepare us a supper.”  


“Yes, Mistress.”  


The self-updating tapestry is the first thing Cassia visits in the house and she is relived when all her friends and family show up alive. Draco and Scorpius through Narcissa, the Weasley family and Hermione through Cedrella and Teddy through Andromeda.  


They are alive, she just has to find them.  


* * *

  
The first weeks of their stay is spent with reconnaissance. The vampires observe the movements of the Death Eaters while avoiding the locals, most of them wouldn’t be able to help because of the magical oaths. Magic usage is controlled by traces on the wands, and Voldemort did something, maybe a ritual that lets him know of ‘unauthorized’ spellcasting what results in new Snatchers showing up.  


Voldemort himself never shows his noseless face in public, otherwise he would be already dead, maybe decapitated by vampire powered punch. Nobody knows where he hides when he is not surrounded by his followers.  


Christmas is coming closer when the group hits the jackpot on one of their nightly strolls. The vampires hear an argument between a witch and a slightly drunken Snatcher.  


“I saw you using magic! You know it’s not allowed, wandless or not!”  


“What are you talking about? Not allowed? I was just protecting myself from being mugged!”  


“Ohh… a foreigner then, our Lord will be happy to talk” he emphasizes with cruel voice “with an outsider. _Incarcerous_.”  


Klaus moves, and in a flash the Snatcher lays unconscious on the pavement; while Kol puts down Cassia next to the girl bound tightly with ropes.  


“I can’t dispel the ropes here; his friends would come immediately. My house is warded, they won’t be able to notice the spell.” she calms the other female, who just stares around her with wide eyes.  


“What is your name?” asks Kol the bound witch.  


“Sophie Deveraux. What the hell is going on here?”  


“Deveraux? From the French Quarter Coven, New Orleans?” joins Klaus the conversation with the incapacitated wizard on his shoulder.  


“Yes,” comes the answer hesitantly.  


“What a coincidence, love. I’m Klaus Mikaelson. You must have heard of me.”  


Yes, Sophie knows of Klaus Mikaelson and judging by her face she is quite confused by the rescue.  


* * *

  
As it turns out the existence of wand-wielding witches and wizards is a surprise to the travelling Deveraux witch, too. Sophie is horrified to learn what kind of conflict she wandered into, and the young witch promises to help her fellow magic users. She is not as powerful here, so far from her ancestors, but the only reason she was caught was because the Snatcher saw her and the strange behavior of her attacker, this she was able to determine with a quick spell on the streets with vampires on standby.  


Her almost kidnapper, Gregor Who-cares-about-his-surname was hold captive only for a few hours. Witches can’t be compelled, but it could be circumvented with the cursed shackle Kol brought from his playhouse. Now they have a spy, and the compulsion won’t be detected like the Imperius curse could be by the new security measures in the Ministry.  


“If your magic is so different, can you locate someone hidden behind our wards?” asks Cassia after a long talk about the differences between magic and magic.  


“I won’t know until I try. Who should I find?”  


Elijah volunteers and sacrifices a few drops of his blood, and Sophie leaves with Klaus to cast the spell. The unplottable townhouse shows up on her map.  


* * *

  
Cassia’s idea to locate Voldemort through her blood works. She is not surprised, it’s not like she can forget that he was given body using her blood. What shocks her is his location. When her blood moves on the map toward the Scottish Highlands, she pales.  


“What’s the matter?” looks up Sophie from the map, startled by the silence after her success.  


“He is at Hogwarts. Voldemort stays at Hogwarts, where he can influence the young children and can’t be attacked by the resistance fearing for the safety of the children.”  


“Look at the bright side, sweetheart. We don’t need invitation to enter the school.”  


“No, you don’t.” sighs Cassia. “I wonder… did they let the students go home for Christmas hols? Maybe the Noseless One needs some silence.”  


* * *

  
The spy Klaus compelled to obey reports that the students went home (“Huh… It seems that Riddle trusts the magical oaths.“) and the house elves in the kitchen must follow the orders given by those marked by Voldemort. This makes sneaking in potions into the Death Eaters food possible, so Kol and Finn start to brew Draught of Living Death in large batches, while Rebekah works with the ingredients.  


Unfortunately, the wards around the castle won’t let them in, only students, Death Eaters with the Dark Mark and teachers let in by Voldemort at the beginning of the school year are allowed in. Cassia hopes that the tunnels are still exempt from the wards, otherwise they have to rely on Sophia with her different magic.  


Gregor doesn’t know anything about Ron or Hermione.  


* * *

  
Of course, the tunnels don’t work. The last person to siege Hogwarts knows how to protect it. The group approaches the wards at the furthest point of the castle, and Gregor waits for them on the other side. There is blood trickling under Sophie’s nose, but even channeling Original vampires doesn’t help against the wards strengthened by spellcasting between the castle walls for a thousand years.  


The solution comes in an unexpected way. Kol angers Klaus, as usual. Klaus threatens him with daggering, also as usual. What is not usual is the light of inspiration in Finn’s eyes.  


“If I understand it correctly, we are dead when the dagger is in our hearts,” he says thoughtfully. “Can we cross that way?”  


They can. Gregor removes the daggers once they are levitated though the ward line, and Klaus stares after them, annoyed with the daggers inability to desiccate him the first time in his long undead life.  


* * *

  
“Doesn’t it bother you, that Voldemort’s end won’t come by your hands?” asks Sophie as she cleans the blood from her face.  


Cassia checks her with worried expression, and answers after thinking a little.  


“Believe or not, I’m fed up with being the Savior. The first time I helped because the killer of my parents hunted me, I didn’t have a choice. After Voldemort ran, everybody wanted me to solve the problem, to catch him. The press made a fuss about me not joining the law enforcement, the teaching position wasn’t grand enough. So, it’s better this way,” she turns to Klaus with a grin” just don’t kill the annoying reporters. Murder tends to be bad for your reputation.”  


“But enough of this. Is it normal that your nose bleeds from exertion? Your magic feels strange when I’m close to you.”  


“It happens when I use too much power, and I’m far from the burial grounds of my ancestors, so it’s worse.”  


Cassia grasps her wand to examine the other girl, but she caches sight of the returning vampires. Where the hell did that git Kol find that platter?  


* * *

  
The Dark Lord’s end is anticlimactic. According to Kol, he was indignant that it was not the Chosen One who defeated him.  


Cassia calls the Aurors, who are able to act now, their oaths dissolved with Voldemort’s death. The sleeping prisoners are taken away, the Wiggenweld Potion will be administered only before the trials.  


There is an announcement on the wireless, and Cassia makes a speech with a few code words Hermione would recognize, hoping that she listens for news.  


A few hours later her mouth is full with bushy hair, Teddy jumps in her neck – she almost collapses under their combined weight – and she learns that the Shell Cottage was under Fidelius again, but with the secret keeper unconscious because of an injury and low medical supplies they couldn’t send Cassia their location.  


The vampires watch the Attack of the Redheads with horrified fascination.  


* * *

  


With the death of Voldemort, Cassia is hunted by the press and fans. Again.  


_“Where did you find such attractive allies? What is the relationship between you?”_  


The only place she feels safe is 12 Grimmauld Place, as it is still unplottable; and those who know the whereabouts of her home doesn’t disturb her.  


She lounges comfortably in the first-floor drawing room with a book in her hands when Kol seeks her out.  


“Now that your evil overlord is dead, why don’t we go on a date? I know the perfect restaurant.“  


“A date. With you. Are you out of your bloody mind? You are insufferable. I’m tempted to hex you all the time.”  


“I know, darling. Why do you think I spent so much time daggered?“ Kol smirks “But don’t forget you volunteered to be a call-on witch. Now I call you on a magical date.”  


“Magical date? Quite presumptuous of you… And it doesn’t work this way!” exclaimed Cassia.  


“Sorry darling, it’s not my fault you weren’t specific enough in your offer. Or… Are you afraid of a date with me?”  


“I’m not afraid! Though…” muses Cassia. ”Where do you want to go? Your fans would probably kill me if they saw bats flying out of your nose during a romantic dinner.“  


“Is it a yes, then?”  


“Yes, it is. Against my better judgement.”  


To the surprise of everyone - except Kol, he was absolutely confident of himself - it is just the first one in a long series of dates. Even though Cassia thanks Ginny for teaching her the Bat-bogey hex after the dinner.  


* * *

  
Sophie returns to New Orleans in the middle of the summer, full of experiences she can’t talk about and with Klaus’ number in her phone.  


Then Jane-Anne proudly announces that her daughter was chosen as a Harvest witch, and just as Sophie starts to protest this barbaric ritual, Monique jumps in to talk about her time with the Ancestors and the things the four of them learned before their resurrection.  


Sophie caresses the magical wand-holster hidden on her arm.  


(Apparently, the Ancestors use the magic of the witches born in New Orleans to stay and control their living descendants, all the while making them dependent on their proximity. Having the Master of Death as a friend is handy.)


End file.
